


Let's Play Doctor

by morticiacat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gore, Grelltaker, M/M, Oneshot, Shinigami, Undergrell - Freeform, What Have I Done, anatomy doesn't work like this, headcannon, seriously messed up, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: A Grelltaker Dark RomanceSummary:  When Grell overtakes Undertaker at his secret laboratory, their flirtation grows deadly.All characters property of Yana Tobosa.





	Let's Play Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a lot of great fanfiction about my OTP but none of it depicted the relationship exactly the way I see it. So I finally wrote this crazy messed up story. Forgive me. And forgive the joke about William. The nursery rhyme gave me the idea.

When Grell finally destroyed the last of the traps and entered the secret laboratory of the deadly Shinigami known simply as "Undertaker," the last thing he expected was an invitation.

"I said, let's play doctor! Are you deaf?" The Undertaker giggled in Grell's face. "I have a lab coat and everything. I think it might be fun, don't you?"

"You haven't done any autopsies today, have you?" Grell sniffed. "No embalmings? No experiments on the dead?"

"Not a one as yet." Undertaker grinned mischievously. Grell relented and allowed the older reaper to touch his crimson locks. "Soooo luscious," the silver reaper cooed. "I want to wrap myself in those tresses."' He moved in closer, a little too close for comfort. Grell's hear beat madly. "Will you spin a cocoon 'round us, my dear? I've been just dying to strap you to a gurney since the first day I saw you." 

"You interest me strangely," Grell admitted, knowing that he should just arrest the renegade and be done with it, but not really wanting to. After all, the Undertaker did have the most astonishing pair of eyes he had ever seen. And that body was just to DIE for! "Well," he hesitated.

Undertaker swirled around him seductively. "I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours." The childish words were almost sultry in that voice. How could Grell resist? Starved for affection and longing for admiration, he leapt into the other reaper's arms, knocking him to the floor. 

Undertaker nuzzled Grell's neck. Grell thrilled as a long tongue caressed the tip of his ear. Grell allowed Undertaker to wrap him in his arms. Moments later Grell was strapped to a gurney and struggling furiously. "This is not what I meant when I agreed to playing doctor!" he shrieked. 

Undertaker giggled until he had to wipe drool on his sleeve. "And just what did you think I meant?" 

Grell's face was as red as his hair. "I meant...I meant...you know what I meant!" 

Undertaker grabbed Grell's wrist and counted. "Oh dear, your pulse is high." 

"That's because my heart is racing, you imbecile!" Grell snapped. 

"Is it indeed? I want to see for myself!" Grabbing a supernaturally sharp scalpel, Undertaker sliced open Grell's chest, pushed apart his ribs, and gazed upon his heart. "So lustfully red and engorged! A prime specimen, just like its owner." Grell gasped in pain, shock, anger, and flattery all at once. "Perhaps I should take it and keep it as my own..." The Undertaker mused, ignoring the red reaper's plight. 

"Don't even think about it!" Grell snarled with all of his energy. "Close me up again, you bloody lunatic!" 

"Or maybe I should see what a human heart would do inside a reaper body...I have several mortal hearts ready for experimentation..." 

"You pustulous fink!" Grell could barely speak but his anger gave him strength. "Put me back together or I'll wear your spleen for a hair accessory." 

"Or I could put him back together again," Undertaker teased, putting his face right up in Grell's and enjoying the effect his eyes still had despite everything. "Yes, why don't I do that? It would probably give me more laughs in the long run."

Grell would never be sure how much of Undertaker's jesting was in fact jesting. At any rate, Undertaker did finally push his ribs back together so that Grell's Shinigami healing abilities could quickly take effect. Undertaker giggled as the crimson reaper sighed and stretched when the last opening had fused and the pain had vanished. Taking this as a good sign, he uncuffed Grell's hands and feet.

However, when Grell looked at him, certain death in his blazing green eyes, Undertaker felt fear for the first time in...how long? He couldn't even remember the last time he had experienced fear. His admiration for the Red Death increased exponentially even as his unexplainable arousal grew. If he were to die today, he would have a beautiful death indeed! But he still had not been cascaded in crimson hair, had not felt Grell's lithe body against his own. No, it was too soon to think of death, even if it came in such a delicious form. But one glance at Grell's eyes showed him that death might be closer than he would prefer. How to placate the raging reaper?

"It was just a bit of fun," he wheedled, dancing nimbly around the ball of whirling fury that was Grell. "Who wouldn't want to see that gorgeous little heart of yours? Who wouldn't want to make it their own?" He hoped Grell had forgotten that bit about the experiment...ah, it was a shame that that wouldn't happen today, but he could always find a less worthy reaper for that purpose. Any reaper would do really. The thoughts flew through his head as fast as lightning as he continued to dodge Grell's savage blade. 

"And you're fine, aren't you? There will be no lasting effects. Why don't we just chalk it up to my terrible curiosity getting the better of me and be friends again, hmmm?" Undertaker took a calculated risk and leapt toward Grell, flying over the chainsaw to his left and kissing him rapidly on his astonished lips before flipping over his head and dancing backward. 

But there was no need to dance backward. Grell had ceased fighting and let his chainsaw growl to a stop. The red reaper stood there in the middle of the floor, with a cute blush on his cheeks and both hands slowly rising to his mouth. Undertaker was certain he had gotten away with it when Grell's body began to wiggle lasciviously. With mad abandon he flung himself towards Grell, only to find himself caught in an iron grip. Grell's eyes burned with an unnatural light and the chainsaw roared back to life. "You've seen mine, now I'm going to see yours!" 

And then and there Grell tore open Undertaker's chest, slinging blood all over the laboratory and all across his own face. His sharp teeth gleamed and he ran his  
tongue across them in something that was part lust and part bloodlust. Undertaker could only pant helplessly as the delicate hands tore his ribcage open and cradled his very heart. 

"Ah, so yours is pink, not red. Somehow that suits you. And your blood..." Grell's voice trailed off in dreamy satisfaction. The wound was leaking profusely and lovely dark red pools were forming all over the pristine white floor. "Your blood is magnificent. What a good thing you won't be needing it anymore."

"Undertaker found himself gasping, "Please, no. Not now." He had never begged for anything like this. This Sutcliff was a reaper in a million!

Grell regarded him with the cool expression of the cat that tortures the mouse. "And why should I not kill you now?" Undertaker knew his chances were very slim indeed. This creature was too much like himself, and yet alien at the same time. What would sway a psychopath to spare a life? Especially a life that deserved to be ended? He had to try something. His blood was draining fast.

"Because....I...want you." The words did not come out easily but he knew that they were true. "We could be a team."

The bored cat seemed to awaken slightly. "Oh yes? Hmmm. Well, I did have orders to bring you in alive anyway. Bother." He restored Undertaker to a more normal position so that healing could begin. "Hmmm...so you say you want me? All of that fol de rol earlier wasn't just a way to get me where you could cut me open? Surely you can see why I am skeptical. Especially since you tried to turn my wrath with a kiss. Did you really think I was that easy?" When the injured reaper didn't answer, Grell continued, "You want us to be a team...in what way? Am I to join you in creating Bizarre Dolls? There is so much to consider here." 

Undertaker, now breathing more or less normally, leaned casually on a suspicious stack of human-sized boxes. "How about you start by not arresting me today?" he suggested. 

"Will will have my head for this," Grell muttered, wavering. 

"Ah, you mean Wee Willie Winkie is your boss?" Grell's cackles joined the Undertaker's hysterics.

"I see you've seen it too!" Grell laughed, putting an arm around the other reaper's waist. "It's quite...underwhelming isn't it?"

Yes, I did, many years ago before I, er, retired. But how did a lady such as yourself manage to have such an experience?" 

"Oh, I was infatuated with him for ages so I followed him everywhere for a while. I was bound to see it sooner or later. 'Wee Willie Winkie' indeed! Oh, it's too much!" Grell was giggling and wiggling next to Undertaker as if they had always been the best of friends.

"Just tell him I wasn't here, that there was no sign of me, that all of the reports were wrong. After that, we'll see. I think you'd be marvelous at making Bizarre Dolls though." Undertaker was hopeful. To have a worthy partner, and such a sexy one, would be better than anything he'd dreamed of.

Grell debated, biting his knuckle and never noticing the blood his sharp teeth drew. "What's in it for me?" he finally asked.

Undertaker didn't hesitate. "Respect. Affection. More sex than you can handle. World domination. You know, the usual." 

Sidling up to the silver reaper and fondling his bum, Grell said in a small voice, "Is that all?"

The renegade considered and then nodded. "That's all."

Grell's face lit up in an ecstatic Cheshire Cat grin. "Oh, baby, you've just found yourself a partner, and I do mean partner in every possible sense of the word! We'll slice the world and watch it bleed just for us!" His wiggling looked out of control. "Oh my darling, kiss me!" He threw himself into Undertaker's arms, to be kissed and cuddled as he had always dreamed. "This is too much for me! Do you have a bed?" he gasped.

"Right over here," Undertaker pointed to an open coffin. 

"Not what I had in mind for our very first time but it will do." Grell began singing an old, lewd song softly as he pulled off Madame Red's coat. 

Undertaker leaned over and stroked the surprisingly large bulge in Grell's tight black trousers, making him moan. 

Grell leaned closer to Undertaker with false solemnity, then said brightly, "Let's play doctor! I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" 

"Sounds fun to me," said Undertaker mischievously, fumbling at his fly.

The End


End file.
